Brock Rumlow (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Unknown | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The Tabernacle, Quixote, Saint-Anna Province, in the state of Calivada; Formally Philadelphia PA | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = exoskeleton, razor sharp teeth, spikes jutting from his back, razor sharp claws, green blood | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Religious zealot, former mercenary | Education = | Origin = Came into existence when Franklin Richards created a pocket universe to save his parents and their allies from death when they sacrificed their life to destroy Onslaught. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jeph Loeb ; Rob Liefeld ; Mark Gruenwald | First = Captain America Vol 2 #3 | Death = Heroes Reborn Rebel #1 | HistoryText = When the Fantastic Four and the Avengers sacrificed their lives to destroy Onslaught, Franklin Richards, the son of the FF's Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman subconsciously created a pocket universe to save their lives. There they spent an entire year reliving living new lives "reborn" into a reality where they recently gained their abilities that vaguely mirror how they gained their powers originally. In this new universe, Franklin created populated universe, including recreations of many of these heroes allies and foes. Among these creations was one based on Captain America's foe Crossbones. Although this pocket universe was instantly created, it's inhabitants were given memories that "pre-date" the creation of this reality. Not much is known about the the past of this incarnation of the Crossbones, his first recorded appearance was in the employ of The Red Skull and Master Man who operating as the World Party a racist political group, intended to initiate ethnic cleansing across America by means of nuclear weapons. For unknown reasons they also sought to secure the shield once owned by Captain America, which was in the possession of Abe Wilson. Their first attempt failed, as Wilson was able to pass it on to Steve Rogers, who was shortly reactivated as Captain America following years under an assumed life with no memory of his heroic past. Their next attempt was to send Crossbones to collect it the shield and capture Captain America himself. Crossbones would ambush both Cap and Sam Wilson at Arlington National Cemetery in Virginia. Catching the arguing men off guard, Crossbones easily knocked them out and turned them over to the Red Skull and Master Man. When Cap and Wilson revive, they would find them in shackles before the Red Skull and Crossbones. The Skull, with Cap's shield would taunt the Captain, telling him that he will take over America and asks Captain American to join him and fullfill the Aryan ideal (as Cap has blond hair and blue eyes.) Cap would reject this offer, break free and easily defeat Crossbones in combat. What happened to Crossbones following this defeat is unknown, however it's entirely possible that he was put into SHIELD custody. Sometime later, after Franklin Richards would return the Fantastic Four and Avengers back to Earth-616, the Earth in Franklin's pocket dimension would be swept with chaos caused by The Dreaming Celestial. During this time, Master Man would be freed and would abandon his Nazi ideals for another form of fanaticism: religion. Setting himself up as supposed voice of God, he would create a religious organization that would take over the states of California and Navada, rechristening it Calivada. Crossbones would be one of his loyal followers, and like many in Master Man's employ would subject himself to a Gamma radiation bath. This would mutate Crossbones into a hideous exoskeletoned creature. Master Man would set him up in "The Tabernacle" in the town of Quixote, in Saint-Anna Province. A ruthless killer, Crossbones would cross paths with a rebel group led by Pepper Potts and would be killed in battle against Rebel O'Reilly. | Powers = Prior to his mutation, it is unknown if Crossbones had any enhanced abilities, however it's not impossible to consider that he may have been exposed to a similar super-soldier serum as Master Man. Later, after exposure to Gamma Radiation, Crossbones mutated into a creature with an exoskeleton like body with spikes cutting from his shoulder and arms, razor sharp claws and teeth. | Abilities = Crossbones is a skillful in unarmed combat. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Heroes Reborn